In Sickness and In Health
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Kuroko is sick and Kagami has volunteered to take care of him.


**A/N: Okay, so this was a request fill for an anon who wanted KagaKuro where Kuroko is sick and Kagami has to take care of him. **

**Warning: Lots of fluff, slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"I can't believe you thought that it was a good idea to go prancing around outside in the dead of winter with wet clothes," Kagami said from the kitchen as he heated up a bowl of soup.

"I wasn't prancing around. Some kids threw some water on me and I had to walk home," Kuroko said blandly, sneezing into a tissue before sniffling softly. He balled up the tissue and put it in the ever-growing pile of tissues on the table in front of him. A frustrated noise left his mouth and he sighed, letting his arm back underneath the blanket.

Kuroko hated being sick. It meant that he had to stay at home and do absolutely nothing until he got better. That meant no training, to practicing, and absolutely no basketball. It was a slow time for Kuroko, but thankfully Kagami had come over in an instant to take care of him. Although the blue-haired boy would argue that he didn't need anyone to take care of him while he had a measly cold, the thought was still very much so appreciated.

That still didn't mean that he liked being sick though.

While Kuroko sat in the living room, Kagami continued bustling around the kitchen. Gazing over his shoulder, the redhead looked at Kuroko, who was curled up on the couch. He was bundled up in about five blankets, with only his neck and head out in the open. It would probably look amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he just looked pathetic. Every few seconds, the blue-haired boy would cough or sneeze, burrowing his face into the blankets for a moment before poking his head back out from underneath the blankets. His face was bright red from his fever, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The fact that Kuroko rarely got sick in the first place made the entire scene even more pathetic.

Pulling the soup off of the heat, Kagami silently prepared Kuroko's lunch, stirring in the rest of the vegetables and meat into the hot broth. He was thankful that the blue-haired boy wasn't very picky when it came to food. He found that the other guys on the basketball team, while not quite picky either, had specific foods that they preferred to eat when sick.

Kuroko also tended to put up less of a fuss, which was also appreciated. Then again, Kuroko never really put up a fuss to begin with. He was pretty much mellow, for the most part.

"Alright Kuroko, you're gonna have to get from underneath the blankets so you can eat," Kagami called out before bringing along the soup on a tray, along with some medicine and a cup of water.

Staring blankly at the tray for a moment, Kuroko flickered his eyes up at Kagami, a strange twinkle entering his eyes. It could have perhaps been mistaken as the blue-haired boy being sleepy, but it was much different from that. This one looked much more mischievous. Kagami noticed it right away and his own eyes narrowed for a moment. The two males stared at each other for a moment before Kagami finally sighed roughly and he shook his head.

"No."

"But Kagami-kun-" Kuroko stared off, but was quickly cut off by Kagami.

"I'm not feeding you, Kuroko. You're sick, not incapacitated," the redhead said deadpanned. He placed the tray on the table in front of Kuroko, standing up straight and crossing his arms to further hold his ground.

But instead of getting out from under the blankets that Kagami had been hoping for after seeing that he wouldn't do what he wanted, Kuroko just burrowed further under the covers, raising an eyebrow. There was that familiar teasing gleam in those sky blue eyes and it pissed Kagami off. Now he remembered why he didn't like taking care of Kuroko while he was sick. The little brat was more manipulative than usual.

But Kagami told himself that he wouldn't succumb to Kuroko's little manipulation tactics. He wouldn't. He had stronger will than Kuroko must have thought. He had dealt with plenty of kids when they were sick, as well as his teammates. He had seen his fair share of manipulation, and Kuroko's was no different. He wouldn't feed Kuroko just because he didn't want to move from underneath the blankets. Clenching his eyes shut, Kagami turned to the side and refused to look at the blue-haired boy. Because he knew that the minute he looked at Kuroko, he'd end up doing exactly what the other boy wanted him to do.

Suddenly, a loud sneeze sounded next to him and Kagami jumped a bit at the loudness. A sniffle was heard soon after, as well as the rustling of a blanket. "...Kagami-kun, can you pass me a tissue?" Kuroko asked softly.

Blinking for a moment, the redhead noticed that the box of tissues were right next to him, far away from Kuroko. He wondered mentally why they were so far away, but didn't linger on that fact when he heard another sniffle from Kuroko. Pulling out a few tissues, Kagami turned to hand them over, only to freeze and stare at the blue-haired boy.

If it was even possible to look any more pathetic than Kuroko had looked just a few minutes ago, Kagami would have refused to look after his teammate. But of course, the other boy just had to look so damn miserable while he was sick, sniffling and pouting like he was some child. It really _pissed him off_. But of course, Kuroko didn't seem to be any the wiser to his mental battle. At least, until he finished blowing his nose. Then he just looked right back at Kagami and stared at him with his signature blank face of his.

"..."

"..."

"...?" Kuroko's eyebrow raised in question, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.

"...You're a brat, you know that?" Kagami said with a groan.

"Hmm."

Groaning again, Kagami waved at Kuroko to scoot over, reaching down to pull the tray into his lap. He stirred the soup for a few moments before scooping some broth, meat, and vegetables. Blowing it softly to make sure it wasn't too hot, he held out the spoon for Kuroko to eat off of.

Kuroko's eyes flickered to Kagami's face for a moment, small smile still on his face, before he leaned forward, taking the spoon into his mouth. Kagami's eyes just narrowed on him. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. This is only happening once."

"Hmm," Kuroko murmured around the spoon, smiling a bit wider.

"...Stop acting so smug." Kagami said, faint smile of his own pulling at his own lips.

"Mmm."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is all kinds of bad. Hopefully it wasn't completely horrid for y'all. **


End file.
